Rekonvalescence(překlad povídky Convalescence od Blacktop)
by sevik99
Summary: Povídka navazuje na povídku Full of Sounds (přeložena pod názvem Vyzvánění). Shrnutí: John Reese leží po brutální střelbě vážně zraněný v bezpečném domě. Ví, že potřebuje hodně odpočinku, aby se zotavil a mohl zpět na ulici, dostat Simmonse, muže, který zaútočil na něj a Joss Carterovou...


**Rekonvalescence**

Autor: blacktop

Originální název: Convalescence

Překlad: Sevik99

Beta-read: Georgie, Dita

Odkaz na originál:  s/9938332/1/Convalescence

Postavy: John Reese, Harold Finch

Přístupnost: bez omezení

Počet kapitol: 1

Stav originálu: kompletní

Stav překladu: kompletní

Varování: Navazuje na S03E10 The Crossing

Poznámka překladatelky: Povídka navazuje na povídku Full of Sounds (přeložena pod názvem Vyzvánění) a volně na ni navazují povídky v originále nazvané Recuperation a Doubt: Three Vignettes from the Dead of Winter, na jejichž překladu se pracuje.

Shrnutí: John Reese leží po brutální střelbě vážně zraněný v bezpečném domě. Ví, že potřebuje hodně odpočinku, aby se zotavil a mohl zpět na ulici, dostat Simmonse, muže, který zaútočil na něj a Joss Carterovou. Ale dobře míněná pomoc od přátel narušuje proces hojení. Tento příběh přímo navazuje na povídku "Full of Sound" (přeloženo pod názvem „Vyzvánění"), která popisovala zničující útok.

Prohlášení: Autorka ani já nevlastníme televizní seriál Lovci zločinců. Autorka si činí autorská práva na vlastní postavy, které pro příběh vytvořila, a moje maličkost na překlad její povídky. Povídka ani její překlad nebyly vytvořeny za účelem zisku.

**Rekonvalescence**

Když se vzdálená debata v kuchyni změnila na zuřivou výměnu nadávek ve Farsi a hinduistických modliteb, Reese cítil, že musí jednat.

Ten hluk mu šel na nervy, rušil jeho odpočinek a on potřeboval, aby to přestalo.

Ležet nehybně po celé dny na úzké posteli ve Finchově bezpečném domě bylo nepříjemné, ale, jak si uvědomoval, nezbytné. Střelné rány potřebovaly čas na zahojení se, a to i v tom nejlepším a nejklidnějším prostředí. Šest dní nebyla dostatečně dlouhá doba, i když mu to připadalo jako věčnost.

A bzučení a pípání monitoru srdeční činnosti přerušované Méďovým vlhkým funěním ho dohánělo k šílenství.

Musel se ovládnout. Přísná disciplína byla pro zotavení důležitá. Takže odolal nutkání poškrábat si stehy na břiše, místo vpichu katetru na krevní transfuze, mastnou hlavu i pichlavé strniště.

Byla tu jen jedna důležitá věc, jedna věc, na které skutečně záleželo - Joss byla v bezpečí.

Finch mu to opakoval pokaždé, když se na ni zeptal. Pokaždé, když se vzbudil, zeptal se na to samé - je Joss naživu? To prosté ujištění, jakého se mu pokaždé dostalo, bylo jako balzám na úzkost v jeho srdci.

Joss byla v bezpečí na jednotce intenzivní péče v nedaleké nemocnici, obklopená čestnými policisty a sledovaná její matkou, synem a brigádou přátel. Byla v bezpečí.

Takže se musel soustředit na svůj současný úkol: uzdravit se. Nebo se dát do kupy alespoň natolik, aby opustil postel a mohl pokračovat v pátrání po Simmonsovi, po tom odporném zvířeti, které ji napadlo a málem připravilo o život.

Když se zaměřil na tuhle budoucnost - nepříliš vzdálený den, kdy dokáže uniknout z tohohle sterilního bytu a vrátit se do svého vlastního nad restaurací Pooja - pak jakoby příšerné svědění snad každého čtverečního centimetru jeho kůže na chvíli ustoupilo a on mohl zase odpočívat.

Ale když se jeho soustředění narušilo, byla tu vina, naskládaná jako suché třísky v koutech jeho mysli, čekající na další jiskru, která je znovu zažehne.

Znovu a znovu si rozmazaně přehrával ty děsivé sekundy v uličce.

Byl si jistý, že nic z toho útoku nebylo nevyhnutelné. Kdyby se vrhl vpřed rychleji, mohl odstrčit Joss z cesty. Kdyby si všiml nepřítelovy pozvednuté zbraně v době, kdy by mohl výstřel odvrátit. Kdyby to tušil, nebo věděl, nebo se ohlédl včas, ta skoro fatální katastrofa mohla být odvrácena.

Když ležel, propadaje se a zase se probírajíc z omámení léky, a pocit viny se mísil se stejně silným pocitem vzteku, v této zuřivé bouři pocitů, když jeho soustředění ochablo a jeho myšlenky se nekontrolovatelně toulaly, spánek byl vzácným útočištěm.

Ale dnešní noční hádka mezi jeho kolegyní slečnou Shawovou a jeho bytnou paní Soniovou jeho spánek narušila.

Hádka se zdála nekonečnou a hluk nesoucí se k němu nesnesitelným.

Pootočil hlavu doleva a podíval se na Finche, který se krčil na nepohodlné židli a klapal do notebooku, který měl vybalancovaný na kolenou.

„Finchi, o co se pro všechno na světě teď hádají?"

Předpokládal, že být vážně zraněný mu dávalo právo na trochu podrážděnosti, tak ji nechal proniknout do hlasu.

Jeho zaměstnavatel vypadal klidně, alespoň na povrchu. Pomalu zavřel laptop.

„Hádají se ohledně vhodného způsobu vaší léčby, pane Reese."

„No, zní to spíš, jako kdyby se tam odehrával Armagedon."

Finch dovolil, aby malý úsměv vyvolaný tím vtípkem zvedl pravý koutek jeho úst.

„Přemýšlím o naverbování Johnna Kerryho1 na diskrétní kyvadlovou diplomacii. Vyhlídky na odvrácení mezinárodního incidentu by si jistě zasloužily jeho pozornost, nemyslíte?"

Reese zavrčel v odpověď a chystal se nabídnout další bonmot, když křik z kuchyně přerušil jejich rozhovor. Po té pauze, jeho přítel pokračoval.

„Než se uchýlily ke svým mateřským jazykům, pochytil jsem, že se slečna Shawová a paní Soniová neshodli na tom, jak vám nejlépe pomoci zotavit se z vašich zranění."

„Oh, opravdu?" předstíral Reese zájem o toto téma.

Věděl, že by se toho mohl Finch chopit jako šance žertovat, tak přikývl na povzbuzení a starší muž se rozpovídal o původu současného sporu.

„Když paní Soniová přijela před pár dny sem, do bezpečného domu, slečna Shawová neuspořádala právě uvítací večírek."

Reese mohl cítit jak Finch natahuje příběh, rozvádí ho, aby rozptýlil jeho pochmurnou náladu. Byl ochoten hrát s ním, a tak mu nabídl nápovědu.

„Jak mě paní Soniová vlastně našla?"

„Znáte její metody, pane Reese."

Vlastně ani on to přesně nevěděl, ale za daných okolností se mu zdálo nejlepší tuto nevědomost nepřiznat.

„Jako odpověď na mou otázku, mi řekla, že bratranec jednoho z jejích číšníků je vedoucím noční směny údržby na policejní stanici vedle uličky, kde vás střelili."

Finch zvedl hlas, aby přehlušil hluk dole z haly.

„Na základě této zprávy z druhé ruky, dospěla k závěru, že detektiv Carterová byla vážně zraněna. Odtud to bylo jen pár uvážlivých dotazů, aby paní Soniová zjistila, že jste byl také zraněn a v současné době se zotavujete v tomto bytě."

Finch zavrtěl hlavou ve zjevném úžasu.

„Velí širší síti spolupracovníků napříč městem, než náš starý přítel Carl Elias. Jsem přesvědčen, že přátelé a příbuzní žádného mafiánského bosse ve městě, nejsou tak dobře rozmístění, informovaní a vynalézaví."

„Ale jsou o něco méně smrtící, předpokládám," Reese se zasmál při pomyšlení na paní Soniovou jako na mafiánského hlavouna.

„Ano, já v to rozhodně doufám, pane Reese," pospíšil si Finch se souhlasem.

Oblast působnosti a účinnost zpravodajské sítě provozované paní Soniovou nikdy nedokázala Reese ohromit - a vyděsit. Byl přesvědčený, že kdyby dokázal přesvědčit Finche, aby našel způsob jak spojit jejich známé se Strojem, mohli by vytvořit nezastavitelný systém pro prevenci a odhalování trestné činnosti.

Ale to byl problém na jindy.

Reese se povzbudivě usmál, když jeho přítel pokračoval ve vyprávění.

„Ten první večer paní Soniová strávila dost času kontrolou vašich zranění." Reese pozvedl překvapeně obočí nad tou novinkou, ale zůstal zticha.

Zdálo se, že se Finch přikrčil, když mluvil o té invazi do jeho soukromí.

„Nechtěl jsem jí to dovolit, víte. Ne tak docela, myslím. Ale no, ona je na svůj věk opravdu velmi agilní. Proklouzla kolem mě chodbou, a když jsem dorazil k vaší posteli, už dokončila zevrubné vyšetření vašich zranění."

Reese si stáhl dolů lem trička a vytáhl bílou přikrývku až nad klíční kost.

„V průběhu vyšetření jste zůstal v bezvědomí a naštěstí pro všechny strany, paní Soniová vypadala uklidněná výsledkem své kontroly. Pochválila doktora Mahdaniho za dobře udělané stehy a byla spokojená, že nenašla žádné známky infekce."

Navzdory Finchovu veselému tónu, Reese věděl, že další část příběhu bude ponurá. Zavřel oči, snažíc se nevidět zbytky obav na přítelově tváři.

Stále mohl cítit plameny trýzně, které ho požíraly v těch prvních hodinách. Zoufalý vztek na muže odpovědného za zranění Joss v jeho hrudi rostl, a hnal ho ven do ulic stopovat ho.

Oheň uvnitř ho stále spaloval se stejnou intenzitou jako před třemi dny. Hruď ho tím potlačovaným vztekem bolela.

Jak jeho zuřivost opět vzrostla, monitor srdeční činnosti se pustil do závodu s stupňujícími se emocemi. Připadal si jako napojený na detektor lži. Zběsilé crescendo monitoru značilo spíš pomstu než pravdu.

Finch šlehl očima po monitoru a Reese mezi naleštěnými skly brýlí zahlédl, jak se Finchovo čelo svraštilo znepokojením.

Aby oklamal stroj, soustředil se na nádechy nosem a výdechy ústy, techniku, o které věděl, že by mohla uklidnit splašený tep.

Po několika tichých nádeších byl Reese spokojený, když monitor zaznamenal jeho zdánlivý návrat do normálu.

Stejně jako bylo snadné ošálit stroj, bylo dost lehké vyhnout se tu první noc Finchově kontrole.

Tím, že se nepodělil o své plány, Reese byl schopen vyhnout se jakýmkoli odvolaným příkazům. Jeho běsnění napříč městem mohlo vypadat jako náhodný čin nějakého outsidera, nebo duševně nemocného. Ale pro Reese byl úkol jasný, cíl neochvějný. Simmons se pokusil zabít Joss, takže musí být odstraněn. Jakýmikoli nezbytnými prostředky.

Byl ochotný v téhle vyhlazovací kampani riskovat zdraví, svobodu i svůj život jako vedlejší ztráty. Ale když ho Finch odvlekl zpět do bezpečného domu na pokraji bezvědomí a s tělem vyčerpaným k smrti, úkol zůstal nesnesitelně nenaplněný.

Starší muž si odkašlal a odložil notebook na spodní polici malého stolku vedle křesla. Obrátil pohled od monitoru srdeční činnosti zpět k Reesovi.

„Ale když, ehm, okolnosti vyžadovaly, aby vaše potrhané stehy byly nahrazeny novými, paní Soniová přivedla svého vlastního odborníka. Soudím, že s doktorem Krishnou Patelem jste se již seznámil."

„Ano, je to příbuzný paní Soniové. Ženatý s třetí pravnučkou její nejstarší sestry. Jednou nebo dvakrát mě ošetřoval."

Reese necítil potřebu šířit se o tom, že mu doktor Patel při několika příležitostech pomohl, když jeho vlastní lékárnička byla neadekvátní stupni lékařské pohotovosti.

„ No, myslím, že se jí ulevilo, že stehy doktora Patela v posledních několika dnech dobře držely." Finchův pohled byl mírný, ale pronikavý.

Reese si pomyslel, že šéf chtěl dodat, že je rád, že nepodnikl žádné další pokusy pokračovat v pátrání po Simmonsovi.

Aby přesměroval konverzaci zpět k lehčím tématům, zmínil Reese svého druha ve zbrani.

„Takže předpokládám, že Shawová byla hodně naštvaná, že ji takhle ostrčili na vedlejší kolej po tom všem, co pro nás jako doktor udělala."

„Byla opravdu podrážděná tím, jak samozřejmě paní Soniová předpokládala, že jí patří důležitější role. Slečna Shawová ji myslím nazvala dotěrnou, nebo nějak v tom smyslu.

Finch mohl odvrátit řeč, když potřeboval, a on jasně cítil, že teď na to byl ten správný čas.

„A teď? Ještě pořád mají vykopanou válečnou sekeru?"

Jako by chtěly poskytnout Reesově otázce odpovídající zvukové efekty, v tu chvíli přerušil jejich konverzaci pád kovových misek na dlaždice.

Finch se prudce nadechl, ale pokračoval.

„Jak si asi dokážete představit, pohled paní Soniové na lékařskou péči je docela tradiční. Věří, že spoléhání se na plynutí času spolu s klidem na lůžku a velkými porcemi velmi kořeněné vegetariánské polévky příznivě ovlivní léčbu."

Reese přikývl. „No, před tím to na mě fungovalo, takže má bod."

„Naproti tomu slečna Shawová tvrdí, že časté krevní transfuze a červené maso použité v přiměřeném množství vás v krátkém čase dostane zpátky do formy. Také si myslí, že byste se měl co nejdříve dostat na střelnici, což jsem vetoval."

S úšklebkem se Reese pokusil sám narovnat na měkké matraci.

Věděl, že aby se uzdravil rychleji, dostal se zpět na ulici, vystopoval Simmonse a zabil ho, potřeboval spánek. Hodně spánku.

Uvědomil si, že Shawová a paní Soniová to myslí dobře a chtějí pro něj to nejlepší. Opravdu si nezasloužil jejich intenzivní zájem, ale byl za něj vděčný.

Mít okruh přátel, kteří by o něj měli starost, bděli nad ním, bylo v jeho životě jedinečným zážitkem. Vážil si jejich podpory mnohem víc, než dokázal vyjádřit.

Ale teď, právě teď, víc než indický guláš nebo svíčkovou, potřeboval, aby sklaply a nechaly ho odpočívat.

Otočil kolena směrem k okraji postele a odhrnul prostěradlo. Několika rychlými škubnutími vytáhl všechny hadičky, kabely a vodiče. Monitor srdeční činnosti zapípal jednou, dvakrát, ale pak se zarazil.

„Pomozte mi vstát, Finchi."

„Pane Reesi, nezdá se mi to jako dobrý nápad…" vydechl Finch a jeho obočí vylétlo nad obroučky brýlí.

„Když vstanu sám, vytrhám si znovu všechny ty stehy, tak mi pomozte vstát, Harolde."

Společně se jim povedlo dostat Reese na nohy.

Zastrčil si tričko do volných kalhot od pyžama, které zajistil v pase pevným uzlem na stahovací šňůrce. Takto vyzbrojený, Reese sám zamířil do kuchyně, připravený urovnat spor mezi jeho válčícími pečovatelkami.

Nebo alespoň vyjednat večerní příměří na základě prosby o soucit od zraněného spolubojovníka.

Jeho žádost byla vyslyšena a Reese dostal, po čem toužil: vzácný spánek.

A, s na pár hodin utišeným ohněm planoucím mu v srdci, byl o jeden den blíže k pomstě.

Konec

Na povídku volně navazuje povídka Recuperation, přeložená a zveřejněná (nebo brzy přeložená a zveřejněná) na tomto webu pod názvem Uzdravení.

1 John Forbes Kerry, od 1. 2. 2013 úřadující ministr zahraničí USA


End file.
